1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle braking/driving force control apparatus for independently controlling a driving force and a braking force of each of four (front left and right and rear left and right) wheels of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there has been known a vehicle braking/driving force control apparatus for independently controlling a driving force and a braking force (both are collectively referred to as braking/driving force) for four wheels of a vehicle. For example, in a vehicle of an in-wheel motor type as a form of an electric vehicle, a motor is arranged inside or closely to the wheel of the vehicle, and the wheel is directly driven by the motor. The motors provided for the respective wheels can be independently controlled for driving. In the vehicle of the in-wheel motor type, each motor is individually controlled for power running or regeneration, and a driving torque or a braking torque applied to each wheel is thus individually controlled, thereby controlling a vehicle travel and a vehicle motion.
For example, in a vehicle travel control apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-143310, a yaw motion during turning of a vehicle is controlled, and a driving force of each of in-wheel motors is controlled so as to suppress a roll behavior generated in response to a suspension characteristic of the vehicle as a result of the control for the yaw motion.